Me gusta así
by titxutemari
Summary: La historia de la muerte de un sentimiento, la historia cantada de personas soñadoras, que murieron por sus sueños.


_Este es mi primer son-fic, espero que les agrade^^_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No se porque, me gusta así, tenerte tras mi espalda._

_Pintándome, palabras tu, estate quieto y ven aquí._

_Eres como un niño, grande._

_Manejando un tanque, de papel._

Ambos recordaban los momentos juntos, como ambos pasaban los ratos sentados en el bosque Nara abrazados, pero unos recuerdos que quisieron olvidar ocuparon sus pensamientos, haciéndoles sufrir recordando el pasado. La pareja cantaba sus sentimientos, convirtiéndolos en melodía.

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval,_

_Y me haré cometa._

En el tejado de una casa se encontraba un chico junto a una guitarra, tocando la melodía que estaba siendo ejecutada a unas casas más allá, por la persona que le hacía perder el sueño. Recuerdo cuando después de la vuelta de Naruto a Konoha, el insinuó algo entre ello, y rápidamente ella respondió que no, le dolió pensar que para ella no era nada, y por eso lo negó. La melodía de sus recuerdos, que se quedaría en su cabeza por siempre.

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción,_

_Y caeré rendida._

La melodía en sus manos era compuesta por sus sentimientos, las lágrimas caían, los recuerdos llegaban apuñalándole el corazón. El día que él la invitó a cenar a su casa, sus padres preguntaron por su relación y él respondió que era una amiga, su compañera en la organización de los exámenes Chuuning. Su alma se partió en pedazos minúsculos, clavándose en sus pies y haciendo llaga en su cuerpo.

_No se porque, me gusta así, que nadie sepa lo que es._

_Saltándome, las reglas voy, a imaginarme un día mas._

_En el porche de cualquier motel._

_Y hacer cosquillas en tus pies._

Las lágrimas de ambos se perdían en la claridad de la luna, sus recuerdos les destrozaban por dentro, las ganas de arreglar todo eso surgieron en el Nara, mientras la rubia de Suna se abrazaba a sí misma intentando suprimir el frío de sus recuerdos.

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval,_

_Y me haré cometa_

Los rayos de luz de la mañana despertaron al Nara, recordándole su misión en ese día, recuperar todos los momentos con su Temari, y hacerles saber a todos los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha, que aquel vago era el novio de la solicitada hermana del Kazekage, que le envidiasen por alcanzar lo que nadie pudo, salió corriendo hacia la casa de la rubia, esperando verla y decirle todo lo que su corazón sentía.

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción,_

_Y caeré rendida._

Salió de la tienda de campaña, al amanecer había salido de la aldea de Konoha, intentando olvidar todo, volver a Suna y ocupar su puesto como princesa, abandonar a su corazón y sus sentimientos y enterrarlos en el vacío de su corazón. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y se perdían en su boca.

_Cuando pasas cerca, es difícil respirar._

_Y si te veo temblar, se que estas, igual que yo,_

_Dos burbujas de jabón, que no paran de subir._

El Nara entró a la fuerza en la casa, minutos antes había tocado sin recibir respuesta, corrió por el primer piso de la casa sin ver nada, subió hacia el segundo piso, entró en la habitación deseando verla tumbada, su alma cayó al suelo cuando no vio a nadie en la cama, el armario vacío y ningún arma de la rubia. Salió corriendo en busca de ella, había vuelto a Suna, y él debería pararla, evitar perderla.

_Este es un nuevo Big Band,_

_Este es, nuestro Big Band_.

La rubia caminaba, estaba llegando a Suna, sus grandes puertas le daban la bienvenida, giró su cuerpo hacia atrás, temiendo no volver a ver a su novio, temiendo olvidarlo de verdad. Volvió la vista, deseando con su alma poder ver a aquel chico corriendo hacia ella, muriendo por él…nada…No había nada, su corazón lloraba, su mente se bloqueaba, y sus lagrimas brotaban de esos ojos que un días lo miraron apreciando su perfil masculino. Su corazón buscó una salida, la forma más sencilla de no sentir, de olvidar…

_Di_ _que todo esto, tan solo es una canción..._

El Ninja llegó a las puertas de Suna, estaban cerradas, ya no había vuelta atrás, la había perdido para siempre…jadeante se dejó caer en la arena, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la arena del desierto, quiso arrancarse la cabeza, para no pensar en ella, para alejarla de su corazón, con la ilusión de no quererla, de no morir sin ella, pero no pudo, se quedó allí, mientras las tormentas mortíferas del desierto pasaban por su cuerpo muerto, sin sentir nada más que odio por si mismo dejo de respirar, dejando así su mente en blanco, sin pensamientos, sin sentimientos, sin ella…

"Me gusta así" de Pignoise .com/watch?v=T_bqgVBMW1k&NR=1

Solo para quien quiera escucharla

Pos nada, que me aburro mucho y no me apetece separarme del PC

Para mi Temari-vc XD

Que siempre a estado ahí apoyándome


End file.
